


Правило

by Fatia



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatia/pseuds/Fatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Деймона было только одно правило.<br/>Бета:  Alleeya<br/>Написано на WTF-2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Правило

У Деймона было только одно правило: никогда не влюбляться в девушек брата.   
В то время как Стефан жалел себя, надираясь в баре, старший Сальваторе вынужден был сидеть нянькой при мисс Гилберт и следить, чтобы она не натворила глупостей.  
— Хочешь есть? — он подтолкнул к Елене пакет с кровью и усмехнулся, медленно, предвкушая новую забаву. В самом деле, что могло быть лучше игры с человечностью новообращённого вампира?  
— Не хочу. — Она с омерзением оттолкнула пакет и отвернулась, чтобы не испытывать искушения. Завтра они со Стефаном отправятся на охоту на белок. Белки вкуснее — так утверждал брат.  
— Брось, это донорская кровь! Отданная добровольно. Или ты думаешь, что кролик или Бэмби с радостью дадут тебе себя сожрать? А, Елена? — Деймон взял пакет и, демонстративно распечатав, сделал глоток. Медленно облизал губы и довольно улыбнулся: Елена наблюдала за ним.  
Пристально.  
Отчаянно.  
Жадно.  
— Ты чудовище. — Она судорожно сглотнула и подалась вперёд, глубоко и часто дыша. Аромат крови, терпкий, вязкий, отдающий медью на кончике языка, соблазнял не хуже, чем наркотик.  
Елена так крепко вцепилась в стол, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть — и она разломает его на части, как кусок картона.  
Деймон выдавил немного крови, пачкая пальцы, и протянул их ей:  
— Хочешь?  
— Нет, не могу. — Елена зажмурилась.  
Глупая. Не поможет — Деймон знал это как никто другой. Жажда была сильнее человечности или морали.  
— Не бойся, я никому не расскажу, — прошептал он, касаясь окровавленными пальцами её губ. Елена жадно слизала кровь и слегка прикусила его палец.  
Деймон знал, что она сейчас ощущает. Удовольствие, жар и похоть — опасное сочетание, особенно для той, которая никогда не сталкивалась с настоящим искушением.  
Елена кивнула и взяла пакет с кровью.  
— Только сегодня, — прошептала она, жадно глотая.  
— Конечно, — легко согласился Деймон. — Если что — скажешь, что я тебя заставил.  
Она не слушала его. Всё её внимание занимала кровь. Сейчас Елена была похожа на животное, которое долго морили голодом, и оно наконец-то дорвалось до пищи. Впрочем, так и было. Деймон наблюдал, как сокращались мышцы её горла, когда она глотала, как облизывала пальцы, боясь пролить хоть каплю, как запрокидывала голову и едва не стонала от восторга. Такая Елена ему нравилась: она была искренней, живой, порочной.  
Он протянул руку, стирая из уголка рта каплю, обвёл большим пальцем контур губ и, не удержавшись, поцеловал её. Елена приоткрыла губы, отвечая ему и… укусила.  
— Твою ж мать! — Деймон отпрянул, машинально слизывая кровь из прокушенной губы.  
В ответ он услышал смех. Миг — и Елена оказалась в другом конце комнаты.  
— Хочу ещё! — потребовала она. Сейчас она как никогда походила на Кетрин. Эгоистичную, самовлюблённую Кетрин, которая ради выгоды и удовольствия готова пойти на всё. Сравнение было неудачным. Стоило Елене улыбнуться чуть рассеянно, по-доброму — и наваждение исчезло.  
Мисс Гилберт хотела поиграть.  
Всего лишь поиграть.  
Сальваторе снисходительно усмехнулся, ощущая, как напряжение проходит и вместо него появляется жажда. В отличие от Елены, насытившейся донорской кровью, он только попробовал, раздразнив аппетит. Ему было мало.  
Ему всегда будет мало, когда дело касается Елены.  
У Деймона было только одно правило, но в каждом правиле, как известно, всегда есть исключение.


End file.
